


Be gentle with me

by elenatria



Series: Hiddlesworth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Arm Wrestling, Hiddlesworth, Hotel Sex, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Thor - Freeform, the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Tom and Chris are having an arm-wrestling contest and Tom can't help reminding Chris of the previous night.





	Be gentle with me

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. Damn you, Tom.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

_“Be gentle with me,”_ he said and Chris felt the warmth from Tom’s hand spreading, turning into heat, reaching his intimate parts. What the hell was he thinking, talking to him like that in front of the cameras? The subtle provocation, meant to be understood only by Chris and no one else, turned him on, reminding him of the previous night. They had started with a couple of drinks at the hotel bar, then a local journalist offered to show them around, visit the most popular pubs in town, get drunk. Soon enough they were carrying each other in and out of cabs, through hotel corridors, into Tom’s room.

“You brought me to the wrong room,” Chris slurred, still dizzy from the margaritas he had gulped down during their crazy night out.

“Did I...” Tom said as he helped him lie on the bed and lifted his leg to remove his shoe.

“Are we already there?” Chris said with a silly laugh. “Taking each other’s shoes off?”

Tom had lifted Chris’ leg and pulled at the string of his leather Louis Vuitton but he stopped upon hearing Chris’ comment.

“I would let you do it on your own if I weren’t afraid you’d vomit on the clean sheets,” he reprimanded him.

“Pfffft I’ll call a maid to change them,” Chris sneered as a thin string of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth, and he reached for the telephone on the nightstand. 

“No you won’t,” Tom said and yanked him abruptly by the leg, causing him to drop the handset on the floor and fall on his back.

“Whoa, take it easy...” Chris said startled. He was about to complain about his rough manner - Tom had never treated him like this before, his movements were always gentle, delicate, thought out - but then he saw his friend’s face as he was unlacing the other shoe. Tom’s eyes were half-closed and dark and inviting. Chris tried to look away but he felt Tom’s hand taking off his socks, his thin long fingers tracing his naked heel, his toes, his ankles.

Chris snorted. “What are you gonna do next? Remove my trousers?”

“That I will,” Tom gave a decisive nod. 

Chris couldn’t tell if he was joking - he could barely think with all that alcohol messing with his head. But then he felt Tom’s fingers searching for the buckle under his shirt and his breath hitched. A few inches lower and those agile digits would feel his massive hard-on. It was too late to do anything about it now. Tom would see it. Tom would know.

Chris closed his eyes.

He only opened them when he heard Tom’s shy laughter.

“Well...” he heard him say, “Um... Can’t say I expected  _that_.”

Chris felt so embarassed that he tried to zip back his pants but Tom grabbed both his hands and held them down with unexpected force. “What I meant to say was...” Tom continued, “that I’ve imagined. And I’ve  _imagined_. But this... this...”

If Chris’ face wasn’t already flushed from drinking he would be blushing like a schoolgirl. Tom would always shower him with compliments but Chris never expected to get  _that_ kind of praise from him.

“Can I sit on you?” Tom cooed with the most polite manner, as if he was asking if the seat beside Chris was empty.

Chris’ eyes opened wide. “What?”

“Do I have your permission... to sit on you?”

Always the bloody gentleman, Chris thought, as if Tom knew his discretion would turn him on even more. Chris exhaled sharply as his aching hard-on grew impatient. “Yes, you have my permission.”

Tom had loosened his belt as well but didn’t seem ready to get rid of his pants just yet. He positioned himself on top of Chris and placed his hands on both sides of his head on the pillow. As Tom lowered his pelvis Chris felt his friend’s erection rubbing his own and tried to suppress a delighted moan. He failed.

_“Ah...”_

Tom smiled hearing his friend’s eager response to his soft tantalizing movements. The fabric between their manhoods felt as if it was getting thinner and thinner until he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled down softly Chris’ underwear revealing his throbbing manhood and grabbed it with both hands, rubbing their cocks together, squeezing the sensitive tips, caressing Chris’ balls with his own. Chris had already cupped Tom’s buttocks and was pulling him towards him, his penis hungry, searching for Tom’s cleft.

“Not yet...” Tom whispered and slid down Chris’ body, yanking down his trousers so as to free his legs and spread them, giving him access to every sensitive spot and every crevice of Chris’ skin. What ensued was a delectable series of kisses and bites and licks in places Chris could never imagine, until he was squeezing the mattress desperately and moaning with pleasure. All he wanted that moment was come in Tom’s mouth, fill him up, choke him, make him swallow every drop. But this was Tom’s game; Tom would decide when this would be over, and how. He rolled on his back forcing Chris to ride him and wrapped his long legs around him, teasing his buttocks with his heels. Chris wasted no time and pushed his cock in Tom’s entrance, trying its tightness, longing for it. He stopped when he saw his friend’s eyes staring back at him.

Tom tried to speak. “Be gentle with m- _AH!”_ he gasped in surprise, barely finishing his sentence as Chris entered him with a violent push, filling his body with his massive manhood, ravishing his hole mercilessly,  making his every thought vanish. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and took quick tiny breaths as Chris started what would be a long series of tireless thrusts, a lustful choreography accompanied by their desperate moans and grunts that filled the hotel room  until the morning hours. Until their two naked bodies lay on the mattress sweaty and satisfied and exhausted.

Chris smiled when he felt Tom’s hand wrapping around his. The cameras were rolling. He winked and squeezed hard as he remembered the previous night. Tom smiled back - he was obviously thinking the same. That bastard had the audacity to remind him of their roll on the sheets in front of everyone. 

The german interviewer interrupted their thoughts; they had a job to do. The sheets had to wait.

“Three.. two... one... go!”

“Be gentle with me...” he said.

_Damn you, Tom._


End file.
